The soul of the Viper
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Randy Orton is a gladiator who doesn't know everything that destiny has in store for him. What happens when someone is out for his soul. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Blood covered the ground at Randy's feet. He stood there looking around the arena, his lungs burning from the battle he'd just finished. One of the thousands. The roar of the crowd was deafening and it both excited and disgusted him. But this was the life he'd been born into. He'd been bred to fight to the death for the amusement of others.

He looked up at the king on his throne before walking back into the coolness of the shaded hallway that led back to the cells. His mind flashed for a moment to his mother. She'd spent her whole life as a slave here. At the beck and call of men just like him. He closed his blue eyes and sighed to himself. He wanted something more for his life.

"They're calling you that name again. The Viper. " The voice made him open his eyes and look over at his friend. "Always coiled and ready to strike. " Randy smirked and let the water his friend had with him wash over his body. He'd hated the moniker. Ever since it had been given to him.

"Yeah well there's no accounting for taste." He said. The smaller man took the weapons to be cleaned. He watched Matt as he walked away. Matt wasn't the fighting type. He was kind of scrawny and more intellectual. Like Randy he'd been born here too and they'd become friends pretty quickly when they were younger. The bond had grown over the years and now they were like family. Brothers almost.

Randy slumped against the wall and closed his eyes again. But this time he didn't see his mother. He saw the same set of violet eyes he'd seen in more than one of his dreams. They seemed to draw him in. Almost as if they were drawing him into some kind of trance. He continued to stare at them for what seemed like an eternity. There was something almost enticing about them.

Randy wanted to find out who they belonged to. Then the feeling surged through his veins like it was in his blood. The feeling was much more than want. It was a need. He had to find out who those eyes belonged to and why she was haunting his dreams. Why he felt drawn to her. A hand on his shoulder made him start awake. He looked up at Matt. He could see the moment of confusion on his face before the realization sat in as to why Randy was a million miles away. He slumped down next to his friend both of them looking out into the arena at the battle that was underway.

"Did you see the vision again?" he asked. Randy nodded.

"I just wish I knew what it meant."

Across the world, a woman sat in a darkened room, a twisted smile on her crimson lips. She had him exactly where she wanted him. She'd been searching the world over for the last six months. She looked at the gold tablet to her left and ran her hand over it letting her fingers linger over the pictures that were inscribed on it. The power of the tablet was great. Greater than anyone ever knew. And she was so close to unlocking that power. The thought of it excited her. She looked over at her scribes and smiled. They had finally served her well. After all the searching and all the times they had failed, she'd finally found the last piece of the puzzle. Soon she would have exactly what she needed to unlock this tablet and all the hidden powers that it held. The last piece of the puzzle was the soul of the Viper. She smiled to herself again and sat back on her thrown.

"Soon my pet. Soon your soul will be mine."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long update on this. I had to figure out where I was going to go with it. I would like to dedicate this story to Breaking-Asylum. He was the one who convinced me to write it in the first place. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There will be more to come.

Randy sat there looking up at the moon unable to sleep yet again. He'd had another one of those nights. The nights where he'd tossed and turned unable to fall asleep. He just kept hearing those beautiful voices. Those sweet, beckoning voices that called to him. He shook his head and looked over at Matt as he slept on the dirt floor. Randy was still unable to shake the voices. He turned again when he heard another shift in the cell and saw his friend John sitting up against the wall. He walked away from the window and back over to sit next to John.

"You are always more restless at night." John said. Randy shrugged. He didn't like the darkness. There was something about it that unsettled him and it had since he was a child. He looked over at John who was rubbing his eyes.

"Didn't wake you did I?" John shook his head. John hadn't been born into this like the others. He'd fallen on misfortune and been forced into this life. He'd been there nearly three years already. He and Randy had butted heads at first but had become friends over time. Now John was as much family to him as Matt was.

"I have gotten in the habit of sitting up with you at night. Gives squirt a break." John said. Randy nodded absently. "Still entertaining fantasies of getting out of here and finding the woman with the violet eyes?"

"We don't belong here John. None of us belong here. There is something more in this life for me. And that woman I keep seeing has something to do with it. I can feel it."

"You know there is no way out other than death." John said. Randy nodded.

"If death is the only way out, then death is what we will give them." Both John and Randy turned in the direction of the voice and saw Matt sitting up against the wall of the cell. "I have been talking to a friend of mine and I think we have figured out a way to get us out of here. There is one small stipulation however." Randy and John looked at each and then back at Matt. "We have to take him with us."

"Who is this friend?"

"Cody. He has found a way to help. It will last for a few hours. So we would have to act quickly. Once you both are pronounced dead, Cody and I would move in to make sure that the bodies aren't incinerated. We will sneak you out the back gate and get away free. No one will look for us. "

"No one will look for me and John but they will come looking for you and Cody."

"Maybe so. But if your destiny is truly out there beyond these walls, it will be a risk we are willing to take." Matt said.

"So when do we do this?" John asked.

"Tomorrow. I have already arranged it with your opponents."

"This is too risky. Too many people know about this plan." Randy said standing and pacing the length of the cell.

"Relax. Your opponents are Chris and Adam. They plan to follow behind in a days time. Cody and I have this all planned. We have thought this through. It will be a while before the King catches on and by that time, we will be miles away." Randy looked at John and John could tell that he still wasn't completely convinced. "It's up to you. If you want to fulfill your destiny beyond being an instrument of death, we have to take this risk."

"Why are you doing this Matt? Why are you putting yourself on the line for us?" Matt simply smiled at Randy and shook his head laughing.

"Because when we were younger, we made a pact. If one of us ever found a way out, we would take it. This is your way out Randy. All I ask is that you let me help you take it."

"So it's decided. Tomorrow, we find our way out." John said and the other two men nodded in agreement.

The woman with the violet eyes had been monitoring the conversation. Her mystic had served her well in creating the bonds that allowed her to tap into Randy's mind. She looked over at her now and smiled. She would make sure to let her play with one of the intellectuals when the time came. They were of no use to her.

"Layla, you have served me well. You may go now." Layla bowed careful not to make eye contact with the woman and left the room. The woman they looked over at the man sitting next to her and rubbed her long fingers over his muscular arm. He smiled over at her knowing that his time was about to come.

"Make sure that their way is not an easy one. And remember, I don't care about any of them but the dark haired intellectual and the one they call the Viper. Make sure that they come out unharmed. Tell the girls to rest their voices. They will be singing for a long time soon enough." The man nodded and bowed to her. She smiled again as he left the room. She was glad that she'd made him immune to her powers. He'd proved a useful distraction in the months she'd spent searching the world over for him. But as soon as the Viper was delivered to her, he would have served his purpose and the spell would wear off. Then, he would join the rest of her prey in her garden of stone.

The sun rose early the next morning and Randy squinted against the brightness. He'd only slept a few hours. But that was really nothing new anymore. He looked up as he heard the cell door clank open and looked up to see the King's most trusted guard standing there. It was time to battle. He rose to his feet and took his armor and weapons from Matt. Matt also handed him a drink of water. Randy nodded and drank it down. He walked out to the arena, the roar of the crowd as loud as it ever was. His vision was hazy around the edges as he looked across the ring at Adam. He nodded to him, in a sign of respect and prepared for his death. Matt had gotten word to Adam to hit him in the chest. Randy would be able to get in a few blows but the match couldn't go on for too long. Randy could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. He swung the sword in his hand at Adam and missed. Adam came down on the back of his neck with the butt of his own sword and Randy fell to one knee. He managed to sweep his shield around, catching Adam's knees and knocking him off his feet. He regained himself and stumbled over Adam. It was time to end it. It was time for him to die. He nodded at Adam again and Adam came up with the edge of the sword, catching Randy between the ribs. Randy let out a painful scream and fell to the floor, some of his blood seeping from the wound. Adam regained his footing and rose to his feet, his hand raised in victory. The medics rushed out to attend to Randy, but feeling for a pulse was useless. The medic shook his head at the King who bowed his head. Randy was dead.


End file.
